Chastity's Despair
A short story about Chastity after she came to Kalos during We Are the Champions. The Story “Ahh!” Chastity exclaimed brightly as she walked out of the massage therapist’s house. The sun was still high in the sky and she had plenty of time before we she needed to worry about going back to the group. She could hardly believe that after two years, she was back in Kalos. She felt happier than she had in months. Cyllage City had been one of her favorite towns to visit, mostly because it was built right next to the water. The air smelled fresh with a hint of sea salt. Excitedly, and feeling much more relaxed now that she had a full-on massage, she ran to the beach. The waves sounded the same as they did back at the island, but it felt different because it was Kalos and not Alola. Laughing, she ran into the water. She didn’t care that her fur was getting wet. She was home! A shrill giggle a few feet away drew her attention to a Simipour and a Jumpluff. The Simipour was trying to splash the Jumpluff, who was responsible for the laughter. A twinge of jealousy stabbed through Chastity and she tore her gaze away and back to the water. Watching others be happy reminded her that her life was nothing but a terrible mess. Sure, she was back in Kalos, the place she loved dearly, but she was stuck with a group of Pokemon who wanted nothing to do with her and harassed her the whole boat ride there. She was sure they didn’t miss her absence. They were probably relieved she’d ran off. “It’s not fair,” she mumbled to herself. “Why can’t I be happy too?” She thought she could once. She’d foolishly fell in love with Vimir, but he rejected her. It was odd being on the other end for once. She was usually the heartbreaker, but now here she was with her heart broken. The first Pokemon she actually had feelings for and she had absolutely no chance. Some days she hated him for lying to her, but she knew she deserved it. She’d done the exact same thing hundreds of times. What right did she have to complain now that it happened to her? Then, of course, there was the unwanted baby growing in her womb. Just the thought made her shudder in disgust. She’d been careless and didn’t realize she was in heat when she’d had a fling for several nights with Itsuki, an Espeon scientist who turned out to be gay. At least he was willing to help her in any way he could, instead of turning tail and leaving her pregnant and alone. She certainly didn’t want the baby once it was born, but at least it would have one of its biological parents to care for it. “I don’t deserve to be happy,” she sighed. Even though she didn’t want to, she turned her attention back to the couple. They were now making out, the waves crashing over the Simipour’s ankles. As jealous as she was, she was glad they were happy. It was the odd sad feeling she felt when she helped other Pokemon on the island with their relationships. She just wanted others to be happy, mostly because she couldn’t. She’d messed up any chance she had at happiness. She knew that. As much as she wanted Vimir to change his mind, she didn’t deserve it. She bit her lip now to stop herself from sobbing. No matter how many times she came to this realization, it still hurt. He didn’t have feelings for her, and he never would. It was the same story for Champ. The idiot was disgustingly faithful to Lilith. How he could be with someone who was so vile to someone else, she had no idea. She hated herself for wanting him so badly. She didn’t have the heart to try and decipher those feelings. The Simipour and the Jumpluff were now heading to a hotel that was along the edge of the beach. She knew exactly what they were planning on doing. “Good for you,” she whispered, smiling softly. Despite the bitter jealousy she felt a moment ago, she was honestly happy. Life was short. They deserved to be happy. She didn’t. Category:Pokemon RP Category:Story